


Shooting Stars

by orphan_account



Category: She Ra - Fandom, Spop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, She Ra - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The war is over, and two teen girls are left broken. One is a hero and a princess, one is a villain and a prisoner. The funny thing is, a year ago they were best friends (and maybe a little more).When the latter reaches out to the first, she expects no responce - or worse, the princess declining.When the princess accepts, it is a pleasant surprise.Now, maybe, they can try to set things right.
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



Adora sighed as she threw herself onto her bed, tossing her sword aside. She rubbed her throbbing forehead as she stared at the ceiling, happy that the war had been over for months, but also feeling... something else.

Wistful.

She was glad she'd found the sword, of course, and glad she'd ended up saving the world; but part of her missed the simple days when she was Shadow Weaver's star student and.. Catra's best friend.

She laughed at that for a moment, bitterly. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. After all, she was a princess, and Catra was a Horde General - no, she'd ended up as second in command, lower only than Hordak himself. 

But, still, she missed her.

Not Catra near the end, of course. She'd been gone at that point. She'd died on the inside, gone crazy, lost herself. Even General Catra wasn't the same girl Adora had been friends with.

No, Adora missed Catra. The real Catra. Nobody knew that Catra but her. History would see the teen as a cruel, heartless general. Adora would see her as a girl she had grown up with, as a best friend - though, of course, "Best friend" didn't really cover it. There was years and years of history behind them, ever since they were two years old and first started talking when Catra scratched Adora's shoulder by mistake.

She still had the scar from that, tattooed on her body. A permanent reminder of the friendship she'd lost.  
As if her memories alone wouldn't serve that purpose.

Catra, though, was a lost cause. She was gone. She had been lost for a while.

Adora just wished she could find her.

:-:-:-:

The door opened, and a brightmoon guard entered. She slid the tray of food through the slit and turned to walk away.

"Wait," said Catra, voice raspy from lack of use. She swallowed.

The guard paused.

"I - I want to send a letter," Catra said.

"No." The guard stood still, back to her.

"To a Princess," she continued. "To ... to Adora."

"No," the guard repeated.

"Please," Catra cried, scrambling to clutch the bars. "Just one letter. Please."

A pause, then, for the third time, "No."

A few tears rolled down Catra's face and, for once, she didn't care. "Please, just a last few words to her... please."

The guard sighed. "I doubt it. But I may be able to find something out."

"Thank you!" Catra said. "Thank you!"

"No promises." The guard turned around, and looked into Catra's eyes. She blinked, sideways, green lids sliding shut.

"Dou -!"

"Shh. I said, no promises."

The door slid shut.

:-:-:-:

"Adora," Glimmer said, walking into the room without knocking as usual. Adora yelped and threw the photos from her and Catra in their young tweens under her pillow, but Glimmer continued as if nothing had happened. Fuming, she said, "Catra wants to talk to you."

"She... what?" Adora asked.

"Catra said she wants to write you a note."

"Let her," Adora said.

"What? Why?" Glimmer asked.

"I want to see what she has to say," the blonde replied, straightening her back. 

"Are you sure? I don't want her manipulating you -"

"Look," Adora said. "This isn't Shadow Weaver or Light Hope. We're talking about Catra. I know her, and I know when she does or doesn't mean what she's saying." Adora grabbed her sword, wincing at the pain in her left knee as she stood, and put it on her back. "Trust me."

"I.. I do," Glimmer said. "Go for it. But stay safe, alright?"

"Of course. This isn't Shadow Weaver, after all. Besides, I've been thinking about talking to her anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door softly slid open, Catra looked up. "A- Adora?"

No 'Hey, Adora' this time. It seemed empty.

"It's me, Catra," Adora replied, closing the door behind her. She heard the lock click and gulped.

"I didn't think you'd come," said the ex-solider.

"I would have even if you didn't invite me," Adora said. "I just didn't know when."

"Listen, Adora - I'm going to ask you something."

"Okay." Adora squinted. What was Catra up to?

"How old was I when I cut Octivia's eye?"

Adora blinked. "What?"

"Please, just answer."

"Six. We were six," Adora said slowly.

"Good. Now I know it's you."

"Why wouldn't it -"

"Double Trouble's here, in the castle."

"What?"

"It's okay if you don't believe me. I wouldn't believe me. But they're here."

Adora remained silent.

"Hey, don't take my word for it. Just remember. If something weird happens, chances are they're behind it."

"Okay," Adora said.

They transcended into a silence, each wondering what they should say.

"I'm sorry," Adora said eventually. "Not for finding the sword. Not for joining the Rebellion. Sorry you didn't come."

"I'm sorry, too," Catra said. "I knew that the horde was a bunch of bullshit. But I knew they were winning, at least then. And I wanted to rule the world with you."

"We could have done it, you know," she said after a pause.

"We could have. And I would have loved it, loved being one of the two under Hordak, but I'm glad we didn't." Adora sat down slowly, about a meter from Catra. "The Princesses deserve to rule Etheria."

"They do."

"Remember all those stories we used to hear about the princesses?"

"Like the one where Robota created a bot that could destroy an army in a second flat?"

"I forgot about that one," Adora said.

"It's actually part of what I was thinking when I ... you know, with Entrapta," Catra admitted, ears drooping and tail falling limp.

"Yeah," Adora said. What else was there to say?

After a second, she added, "They were wrong."

Catra nodded.

"The Princesses aren't evil. They're fighting for their land. They were only divided when we were growing up because the Horde crushed them and they needed to protect themselves. Even then, they weren't fully divided. Spinnerella and Netossa have basically combined their kingdoms at this point, and they had the distress signals. They weren't evil, though, even if they did stand divided."

"I know," Catra whispered.

"They were never evil, and I'm not either."

"I know," Catra said, louder this time. "Adora, I know."

She looked at Adora, and for the first time, their eyes locked. Both were on the verge of tears.

Catra turned her back to the side of the stone wall and leaned against it, her face sideways to Adora, staring straight ahead. "I thought they were evil because they took you. I thought you were brain damaged and they took advantage of that."

"I'm not brain damaged, Catra," Adora said softly. That was one of the last things she'd said to Catra when they were real friends - no, it was actually the last thing. The beginning of the end.

Maybe it was the end of the end now. And a beginning to a whole new beginning.

"I know. You can see now." Catra paused, and her tail flicked up a little like it did when she was thinking of how to say something. "We're all given veils at the Horde. We get clouded vision, tainted grey. You found the sword, and the sword cut the veil off. You saw everything differently and you ran. These past few months, Adora, I thought you tore me to shreds. But you were tearing my veil up. You were letting me see how far I'd gone - too far - while that little bit of me wanted it to be OK. Wanted me to be good." She wrapped her arms around her knees tighter and her tail curled around her ankles. "My veil is off now. And I'm sorry, Adora. So, so sorry."

Adora sniffed and opened her eyes. While she was trying not to cry - trying not to show weakness - she hadn't even realized it, but she'd moved so she was parallel to Catra.

They were always closely parallel in trying to end the war together. More recently, though, they were farther apart and parallel - trying to end the war and the other's side. Now, Adora hoped they could be close again.

Not the same closeness as before. No, too much had happened for them to shed the long months past. But maybe they could become allies again. Friends. And then, Adora hoped, something more.

An image flashed in her mind. The two, together, laughing and holding hands, maybe even Glimmer and Bow were there.

She pushed it away. 'Baby steps,' she reminded herself.

"I'm sorry, Catra," Adora whispered. "I tried to rip it off so that wouldn't happen. But I'm no good at that. So I was seeing red for a bit."

Catra squinted. She didn't understand what Adora meant.

"I was mad, Catra. Mad at the Horde for being so mean, mad at Hordak and Shadow Weaver for manipulating me. Us. You."

Catra closed her eyes. "And I became a bigger part of that by choice."

"You did," Adora said. "But you reached out to me by choice. You apologized by choice. That means a lot."

"Okay," Catra said.

"Okay," Adora said.

After that, they didn't do much talking. A guard knocked on the door. "Miss Adora, your half-hour is up and Princess Glimmer requests you exit the cell."

"I have to -"

"I heard."

"Do you want me to come back?"

"Only if you have something to say."

"I have a lot to say. But I might need to gather myself first."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Bye, then."

"Bye."

"Hey, Adora?"

'Hey, Adora.' But not a smirk. Not a statement. A question.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget me."

"I won't."

"Don't forget the real me."

"I didn't."

"Don't.. don't leave me behind. I'll follow you wherever you lead."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Catra."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I didn't know the council was having a meeting in my bedroom." Adora raised a brow.

"Well," said Scorpia, "We were concerned. We only want the best for you!"

"Did she say something mean?" Bow asked.

"No."

"Was she, like, in denial?" Mermesta asked.

"Not really."

"Did she mention an escape, or Double Trouble, or -"

"Actually, Double Trouble is -"

"Are they plotting against us?" Once again, Frosta was being sweet while attempting to be intimidating as she held up two icy fists.

"Catra said they're in the castle, so if they are then probably. But I didn't see the shape-sifter."

"I hope we don't," Perfuma said. "They're a bit too much to handle."

"Well, either way, we'll find out if we can trust Catra this way," Entrapta said. "It's interesting that she'd provide intel already. You'd think her pride and need to defeat SheRa would overpower that."

"I don't trust it," Glimmer said.

"Nor I," Adora told her. "But I'd like to. I want her on our side."

"I thought you'd be!" Entrapta began typing something in her little pad.

"Guys," Adora said, "Not to be rude or anything, but please get out. I'm tired."

"But what did she -"

"Come on, Glimmer." Bow took her hand and gently led her to the door.

"But -"

"It's alright, Glimmer, let her rest. We'll talk to her later!" Scorpia said, carrying Frosta out of the room on her shoulders.

"Have a status report by dinner!" Frosta called back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Adora said as she kicked the door shut.

Dammit.

She really liked all of them, she did. But her friends could get annoying. In truth, Catra was, too, but she knew when to stop bugging Adora. She knew where the line between teasing and hurtful words was laid.

Until she didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **mention of abuse and self harm at the end!!**

It's hard to explain, but Catra almost didn't want for Adora and her to make up.

Not right away. That would have been fake; saying she's sorry wouldn't mean anything (even though she totally, really was).

When Adora and Glimmer forgave her, she wanted it to be them understanding her, too. Not just forgiving.

She was glad Adora had come. She wanted Adora to understand.

It actually made Catra think of that one poem she'd written as a kid. She couldn't remember most of it, but she remembered a couple of lines:

If I say I'm sorry, I am,  
If I don't say, then I'm not,  
I will never say sorry to anyone else,  
But Adora gets all my best thoughts.

It was a horrible poem, really, but Catra felt the meaning. She understood it. She lived it.

Still did, actually.

For lack of better things to do, she began to rewrite it in her mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The guard slid her tray through the food slot. Even being a prisoner, she sure got fed better than she had most of her life. Today's "evening meal" consisted of some sort of soup, a salad, meat, and potatoes. The tea that came shortly after smelled good.

Catra said, "Thank you."

She decided a little while ago that being rude would do nothing for her; and would, if anything, make her life harder. This was the first time she had ever given thanks, though.

The guard stood, then turned around. "Of course," he said.

"May I have another audience with SheRa soon?"

"I will ask." The politeness seemed to set him off.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

The face smiled, and through the narrow opening Catra saw the teeth pointing.

"How'd you guess? I thought I was doing a good job!"

Catra wasn't dealing with small talk. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course!"

"I don't need your help."

"Oh, I thought you'd never give up, kitten."

"Don't call me that! And leave!"

"Why?"

"I already said why. I don't need your help."

They blinked.

"Leave, Double Trouble. I don't have any more to offer you."

The actor squinted. "This is unlike you. I thought I'd have had your character mastered by now!"

"Leave!"

The door opened, and Catra saw Adora standing in the open doorway, holding her sword. "GLIMMER!" she yelled.

The princess teleported in, Bow clinging to her arm, holding a spoon. "What?" she asked. They looked dazed.

"Get the lizard!" Bow screamed. The chaotic nonbinary was soon trapped in a magic cell, and Glimmer stalked around it. "What game are you playing?"

"I was going to help Catra here escape," Double Trouble said gleefully. Catra snarled. They knew exactly what they were doing.

"What?" Glimmer turned to Catra, furious.

"I didn't! I told them to get lost!"

"That seems unlikely," Bow peeped. Adora kicked his shin.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow.

"I know I deserve to be in here! What I did was wrong and horrible beyond words and I'm sorry for it. Take them away! I was rejecting them anyway!"

"She was," Adora said. "I heard her tell them to leave twice!"

"Really, Adora," Glimmer said, turning to face her. "I know you think Catra's good inside, but I didn't think you'd lie to prove it!"

"I'm not lying!"

Glimmer huffed. "We'll talk about this later. For now, we need another prison."

Catra groaned as the door slammed shut and closed her eyes. "And I was trying to be good for once!"

"You were good, kitty," Adora whispered.

Catra jumped and opened her teal eye. "Sorry. I didn't know you were still here."

"It's fine. I know you were being good."

Kitty, Catra whispered in her mind.

"Trying to, anyways. I'm not good at it."

"I know. That's why I want to help you." Adora quickly added, "If you want my help. I don't know what you want or need yet. I'm not trying to fix you, or us, or save you, or save Etheria, I -"

"Thanks, Adora."

"I want to help you because I miss my .... best friend."

"I miss her, too." Catra's claws dug into her arms.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"You're bleeding, Catra. Stop it."

"I deserve to bleed."

"No you don't!"

Catra didn't want to say it. Adora could figure it out.

"Shadow Weaver was wrong in hurting you for breaking her dumb rules, Catra."

No reply.

"Catra. Don't do it."

Her nails dug in deeper. God, why did Adora care so much? Wouldn't this be more easy if she was just figuring out herself, not her and her feelings to the princess?

"Oh, Catra." It came out as a soft whisper. "Please don't... let me see your wrists."

"No."

"Please."

Slowly, she allowed her left claws to retract. She held out her wrist.

"I thought we were done with this," Adora said, tracing the thin marks.

Catra didn't know how to reply.

"Catra." The taller girl pulled her in to a hug, separated by thick metal bars. "You promised me you weren't gonna do that any more."

You promised you wouldn't leave, Catra thought. She silenced the thought. How can I put this nicely?

"Don't," Adora said.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. Asked how to put it nicely. But don't."

Catra took a deep breath and pulled her wrists away, crossing her arms over her chest so the cuts didn't show.

"It's easy to hate yourself when the one person who makes you feel like a good person ditches you."

Adora nodded, and Catra saw the hurt on her face. She saw the understanding, too.

"I'm sorry. That was mean."

"No," Adora said. "I deserve it."

Catra didn't know what to say.

"They'll get madder if I stay in here."

"I know."

"I have to leave."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"When can I come back?"

"As soon as you want to. Not like I have many plans." Catra tried to laugh at her attempt of a joke, but it was forced.

Adora's smile was only a weak flicker. "I'll come soon," she said. "I'm not leaving you behind again."

"Okay."

"I mean you, Catra. The real you. The you I miss."

"None of this general bullshit," Catra nodded.

"Right."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon."

Catra smiled. "See ya, teacher's pet."

Adora grinned. "Bye, rebel cat."

With that, she was gone.

Catra's tea was cold, and she didn't get to tell Adora her revised poem, but it was okay. They'd caught DT and she'd gotten to talk to Adora a little. She even got to hear Adora say she was worth something again.

It was the best visit she'd had in a while. Or ever.


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO!!!

I'm sorry for the lack of updates these past few weeks! I couldn't get to Ao3, but I'm back now!

I'm going to have the next chapter up soon, I promise. Thank you, everyone, for keeping up with this story.

Please remember, if you have any comments, suggestions, or ideas for this story - my inbox is always open! (Seriously, before I started writing I had no idea how true this was, but feedback is the fuel that makes me write the best I possibly can!)


	6. Chapter 6

"Geez, 'Dora," Catra mumbled, pacing in her cell, "I don't know what to do."

"I mean, I feel like I should do something," Catra said to the engraving. "I need to show them in some way that I'm not lying. The problem is I have no idea how to!"

Catra sighed and flopped herself onto the bed that Adora had insisted they give her (it was actually a lot closer to a cat's bed than a persons', but nobody was going to say a word).

"You know what makes it worse?" Catra asked. "You just up and ditched me, and all I did was whine and sulk for days about it. Ugh!" She sat up and punched the wall. "Why can't I just get over you already?"

"I don't know," Adora said.

Catra screamed a little and turned around to face her.

"Look," Adora said, "I have no idea why you're not over me." She smirked. "I didn't realize you were under water, Kitten."

"Under water?"

"It's something Bow said," Adora replied with a shrug, throwing her pillow and blanket down. "I think it means you like me?"

"No idea," Catra mumbled. "Why is your bedding down here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Catra flicked her ears for a moment, thinking. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. I was standing outside and debating wether or not it would be weird to some in when I heard you talking about how you like me."

"I don't like you."

"Catra, this has been a thing since we were nine."

"I still don't like you."

"So say you hate me."

Total silence.

"See? You and I both know you can't fake your emotions."

"I don't like you."

Adora sighed as she rested her head on her pillow. "You know," she said, "that's a shame."

Catra didn't want to take the bait.

Catra wouldn't take the bait.

Catra took the bait.

"Why?"

"It's possible that I like you," came the reply, accompanied by a smirk.

"What the -"

"Shh, Kitten, I'm tired. We can talk in the morning, ok?"

"I want to talk now."

"Nope. Goodnight."

"This reminds me of when we were twelve and we were playing dare or dare and you -"

Adora's blush was almost as red as the Horde flag. "Shut uuuuup," she groaned.

"Not until you talk to me!"

Adora sighed and sat up. "Talking."

"Do you like me?"

"You don't hesitate at all, do you?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Will you please, please, please, PLEASE go out with me?"

There was stillness for a moment. Neither girl could really process what was going on. Adora had been dreaming for this moment for almost three years, and Catra was concerned that she'd had a little too much of something to drink. Were the guards spiking her tea?

"Uh." Adora cleared her throat. "You can't go anywhere."

"I - I know - I meant - ugh!" Catra couldn't talk through the wad of embarrassment in her throat. "I meant, be my girlfriend," she muttered to herself, punching a wall. "Fucking feelings. Wanna kill 'em all."

"Yeah," Adora said. "Yeah, we can be girlfriends."


	7. Chapter 7

"Geez, 'Dora," Catra mumbled, pacing in her cell, "I don't know what to do."

"I mean, I feel like I should do something," Catra said to the engraving. "I need to show them in some way that I'm not lying. The problem is I have no idea how to!"

Catra sighed and flopped herself onto the bed that Adora had insisted they give her (it was actually a lot closer to a cat's bed than a persons', but nobody was going to say a word).

"You know what makes it worse?" Catra asked. "You just up and ditched me, and all I did was whine and sulk for days about it. Ugh!" She sat up and punched the wall. "Why can't I just get over you already?"

"I don't know," Adora said.

Catra screamed a little and turned around to face her.

"Look," Adora said, "I have no idea why you're not over me." She smirked. "I didn't realize you were under water, Kitten."

"Under water?"

"It's something Bow said," Adora replied with a shrug, throwing her pillow and blanket down. "I think it means you like me?"

"No idea," Catra mumbled. "Why is your bedding down here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Catra flicked her ears for a moment, thinking. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. I was standing outside and debating wether or not it would be weird to some in when I heard you talking about how you like me."

"I don't like you."

"Catra, this has been a thing since we were nine."

"I still don't like you."

"So say you hate me."

Total silence.

"See? You and I both know you can't fake your emotions."

"I don't like you."

Adora sighed as she rested her head on her pillow. "You know," she said, "that's a shame."

Catra didn't want to take the bait.

Catra wouldn't take the bait.

Catra took the bait.

"Why?"

"It's possible that I like you," came the reply, accompanied by a smirk.

"What the -"

"Shh, Kitten, I'm tired. We can talk in the morning, ok?"

"I want to talk now."

"Nope. Goodnight."

"This reminds me of when we were twelve and we were playing dare or dare and you -"

Adora's blush was almost as red as the Horde flag. "Shut uuuuup," she groaned.

"Not until you talk to me!"

Adora sighed and sat up. "Talking."

"Do you like me?"

"You don't hesitate at all, do you?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Will you please, please, please, PLEASE go out with me?"

There was stillness for a moment. Neither girl could really process what was going on. Adora had been dreaming for this moment for almost three years, and Catra was concerned that she'd had a little too much of something to drink. Were the guards spiking her tea?

"Uh." Adora cleared her throat. "You can't go anywhere."

"I - I know - I meant - ugh!" Catra couldn't talk through the wad of embarrassment in her throat. "I meant, be my girlfriend," she muttered to herself, punching a wall. "Fucking feelings. Wanna kill 'em all."

"Yeah," Adora said. "Yeah, we can be girlfriends."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sm for keeping up with me!! My net is getting better and things are looking up for the girls!

Things were not looking up for Catra. Aside from a few things Adora had coaxed Glimmer into allowing her - like the bed, desk and chair, and variously colored pens and paper, she really hadn't been given anything after four months, going on five. She'd been good, hadnt she?

Catra sat on her bed, using a red pen to draw the horde symbol, and pretended she wasn't herself and wasn't in a cell. She acted like she was a teenager in Salenias, a regular kid who had never done anything wrong. She had a mom named Catrina and another named Catherine. Her little sister, who was nine, was called Catie. Her girlfriend, of course, was Adora. (After the red ink dried, Catra layered some black over it, making it look cracked.)

She and Adora went out to eat a lot, usually to some woodsy place with birds and sunsets with picnics if Adora was choosing, and to resturaunts that had pizza if Catra was. Adora and Catra slept over at one anothers houses all the time. Catie was perfect cover-up for her when she was doing stuff with Adora and didn't want her parents bugging her. (Black ink was done, she drew flames over the cracked horde logo.)

That was perfect. Adora and Catra, Catra and Adora. What could be better?

Well, freedom, for one. Catra sighed and looked around at her cell. Why did she fuck up so tremendously? "Jesus, Catra, you can't do anything right," she told herself.

Except draw flaming, broken symbols of her childhood, apparently. Catra drew some floating embers around the insignia and then used some of the sticky tack Adora had given her to add the picture to the side of her desk that faced her bed and away from the door.

Then she flopped on her bed and looked at the clock that hung outside of her cell. "Adora, its nineteen minutes later than you usually show up, where are you?"

Two minutes passed.

Two more, twenty-three minutes.

At twenty-eight, Adora crashed into her bedroom. All repercussions Catra had for the blonde about being late and causing her to worry out of her mind evaporated within ten seconds. That was just enough time for Adora to scream why she'd been late.

"Glimmer said you can walk around outside with me for a few hours!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Catra being shown around :3c

"... Adora or the guards have to be with you every moment you're out of this room. Do you understand me, Catra?"

"Yes, Glimmer. P - princess - am I supposed to call you Princess Glimmer?" Catra asked meekly.

Glimmer shot Adora a look.

"You can't tell me there's something wrong," Adora said casually, turning her sword into various items to see if she could. Glimmers speech had been a long one. "Catras trying to be polite."

"I... I guess you can just call me Glimmer," the pink-haired girl said. "Being called princess makes me feel less like a person."

"Okay. Thank you."

Glimmer, shocked, handed Adora the keys. "Three hours."

Adora smiled. "Thanks, Glim."

Nodding, the princess left. Catra looked to her girlfriend. "Do you think she's -"

"Glimmer will be fine," Adora said, unlocking the cell and throwing the door open. Catra threw herself into her girlfriends arms.

"Hey," Adora giggled.

"S - sorry," Catra said. "I just - we havent exactly -"

Adora stopped the feline girl by kissing her, then offering a grin and a hand. "Let me show you Brightmoon," she said.

Smiling, Catra was more than happy to complie. Adora first took her to the roof of the palace, where Catra's eyes nearly glowed at the sight. "Woah," she said. "How big is this place?"

"See those smoky bits on the horizon? By the edge of the trees? That is Theymore."

"What?"

"Where we fought against each other for the first time," Adora said.

Catra interlaced their fingers. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Kit." Adora kissed her cheek. "We dont have to talk about that now, though. We can move on from it."

"Yeah," Catra said. "We have been talking about it for a while."

"Have you seen the waterfall?" Adora grinned. "We can run across the tower roofs to get to the other wide."

Catra smirked. "Is this a race?"

"I dunno," Adora bantered, "I have been practi -"

"Three-two-one-GO!" Catra was off in a flash, giggling just like Adora remembered. The blonde was soon to follow, catching up on her in no time. Both skidded to a halt in time to miss the ledge.

"Woah," Catra said. "That is cool."

"Swimming in it is awesome," Adora said. "And even if you dont like swimming, sometime we need to get you to jump off the edge."

"Frefalling?"

"Yep."

"How are you still alive?" Catra wondered. "Thats at least a 250-foot drop!"

"Are you forgetting?" Adora pincer Catras hair like she used to. "Micah and Glimmer are magic."

"Right," Catra laughed. "Wow."

"What do you wanna see next?"

"Whatever you wanna show me."

"Oh, you'd love my bed," Adora said, grabbing her girlfriends wrist.

Catras eyes widened and she pulled her hand away. "What?"

"Its so squishy," Adora said. "It almost eats you alive! You sink right into it like quicksand."

Catra let out a breath. "Oh. Wow. Okay."

Adora squinted. "You weren't thinking of -"

"NOPE!" Catra screamed. "No! I was not. Let's go, Princess."

"You're still gonna call me that?" Adora asked, walking down the stairs.

"I mean, its fitting. It was never really an insult anyways. People like princesses."

"I guess," Adora laughed.


End file.
